


Pudge

by EvieD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Derek, Chubby Kink, Insecure Derek, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieD/pseuds/EvieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gains weight and feels insecure but Stiles is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks! It's my first try at fan fiction so any constructive criticism would be welcomed :)  
> I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea so if you don't like, don't read.  
> Enjoy! (hopefully)

Derek tilted his head to the side at the sound of Stiles Jeep pulling into the dive. The sound of the car door slamming shocked him into action as he frantically clutched at the multiple chocolate wrappers scattering the counter and forced them into the bin that was already filled to bursting. He just managed to adopt a relaxed expression and lean casually on the counter-top as Stiles bustled through the door, arms laden with bags of groceries.   
“Stiles what are you doing here? It the middle of the day, you should be at school’, he snapped, rougher than he meant to.   
“What! I was just dropping off some food, no one has seen you in like two weeks man. You know how you forget to eat when we don’t remind you. We have the day off school and it’s not like I have anything better to do,” he snarked with an eye-roll “than help you with basic survival”.   
Hauling the bags up to rest on the bench, Stiles began pulling things out and ferrying them to the cupboards and fridge.   
“Stiles I'm fine” Derek implored, emphasizing his words with frustrated hand jerking.   
“Are you kidding? You have almost no food left in the house. Are you seriously just going to starve? Now help me unpack the food.”   
Derek let a hand stray to his belly were he could feel the chocolate bars heavy in his stomach, or was that the guilt of having gorged himself on a ridiculous amount of sweets before it was even lunchtime? He felt bad for letting Stiles believe that he had ‘forgotten’ to eat, rather than telling him the truth. Derek had started to enjoy food. More than he should in fact. The proof was in the pudge that had settled on his belly over the last month or so. Not much, he was far from fat but chubby? Probably, although he dreaded admitting it. A roll of fat pushed out over the band of his jeans, which no longer needed a belt and were almost too small. It wasn't just his belly either. Already his thighs had gotten thicker and fleshy, pushing against the seams and his round ass strained against the seat of his pants. A size up in his jeans and a baggy sweater probably would have hidden the signs of his self-indulgence but he hadn't been expecting visitors and was still in denial about his gain, thinking he would work it off in no time, despite having entirely abandoned his workout routine a couple of weeks earlier.   
Stiles turned around to berate Derek for his lack of help in unpacking the shopping when he fully caught sight of Derek’s body for the first time in weeks. Despite being fully clothed, his shirt was sinfully small, climbing up his rounded belly and his jeans were skin tight. Stiles gasped, it was such an unexpected sight to see the fit and toned Alpha squeezed into clothes that used to fit him but now highlighted every added pound of flesh. Stiles felt his dick twitch in his pants at the sight of Derek's chubby frame but made the effort to drag his eyes upward to meet Derek’s own,which at this instant were glowing red, as if daring Stiles to say something. With his usual grasp of tact Stiles managed to mumble out a “well maybe I should have left the junk food at the supermarket”. Realising a little too late that that could have been the wrong thing to say he tried to rectify his mistake but Derek only roared at him to get out, confirming his suspicions that perhaps the Alpha was a little sensitive about his new shape and obviously unwilling to listen to any apologies, however sincere they were.   
“Derek hang on a minute-“, He stuttered out before being shouted at again. Not to be discouraged, Stiles attempted a new tactic, determined to get his point across. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of one of Derek’s new love handles. having effectively shocked him into silent stillness, Stiles got a chance to talk. “What’s wrong with being a bit chubby? I happen to think you look amazing.”  
Seeing the obvious disbelief in Derek’s eyes he persisted, “honestly Derek, you look so good, all muscular and powerful but still soft and touchable” his hand that still grasped Derek’s side began to massage the roll of fat on his belly, kneading and caressing, almost worshipping. Unable to keep his arousal hidden, Stiles let out a loud moan which seemed to spur Derek into action, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own and lifting him up to wrap his legs around Derek’s softened waist. “Bedroom” gasped Stiles and next thing he knew he was being placed with surprising care on the covers. Thinking that they were over shame and insecurity he lifted the bottom of Derek’s shirt, giddy at the thought of seeing the body that he had often dreamed about, only to have his hands swatted away as Derek attempted to distract him.   
“Why are you doing this Stiles?” “If you’re asking what I think you’re asking the answers pretty obvious isn't it? I've been picturing this since we first met and for the first time you seem to want me so…bed, you, me, clothes off, logical course of action right?” “But I'm fat” whispered Derek. His eyes refused to look up and his whole body tensed, steeling himself for rejection and humiliation. Stiles felt his chest ache, to see his gorgeous, strong, proud alpha feeling insecure.   
“Derek you’re so sexy and I can’t believe you don’t understand how turned on I am right now. I love your soft, jiggly bits even more than I loved your washboard abs and if you don’t fuck me right now I won’t spend tomorrow feeding you the massive cake I brought for you” With a shy smile Derek pulled of his shirt and lay back on the bed invitingly.   
“Well I can’t resist cake so…”


End file.
